Telling John
by caitewarren
Summary: Mary is pregnant with Dean this is my idea of how she told John. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Idk this wouldn't leave my mind. I rewatched The Song Remains The Same. It's how Mary tells John that she was pregnant.**

It wasn't in the books for them sure she and John had spoken of children just not right now. She stood in front of the mirror, placing the hands on her stomach. She was nervous, she wanted her mother back to tell her how to care for this baby.

"It's ok," she tells her stomach, "I'm going to tell Daddy soon I'm sure he'll be happy, I hope,"

She didn't know how John would feel about the pregnancy or that she kept it hidden for the last 2 months maybe longer. She had gone to the doctor today and discovered she was due for late January.

"Mary!" John yells, "I'm home!"

John runs up the stairs and kisses Mary on the cheek.

"How was your day?" he asks.

"Good," replied Mary she smiles weakly.

He doesn't seem to notice.

"You know Mike Gunther?" he asks.

"That smelly old guy?" asks Mary.

"Mary he's only a year older than we are," says John, "he says he wants to buy a garage just me and him co-owners,"

"John I don't know," says Mary, "could we afford it?"

"Mary we'd be making a lot more and I could make my own hours," says John, "I'd make a lot more,"

"We need a lot more especially now," she muttered under her breath.

"What you say?" asks John.

"Nothing," says Mary.

"You've been hiding something from me," John accused, "I know you went to the doctor are you feeling all right?"

He leans back on the bed and sees the pieces of paper she had hidden under the bed. It was the papers that confirmed she was pregnant.

"What is this?" asks John.

"John no!" says Mary but he was closer.

He rushes into the bathroom and locks the door.

"John please!" she begs, "John Winchester!"

"Not coming out till I read this!" he says.

There's a long pause and Mary takes a deep breath. And then the door creaks open. His eyes on her stomach as if he had laser eye vision and could see the small baby forming in her womb.

"You're pregnant," he states.

"Yeah," she says before she's swept up by John's strong arms.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" he asks, "I want to be apart of this and help every way I can with the pregnancy,"

He lifts her shirt and kisses her bare stomach.

"I was afraid you wouldn't-

"Want to be a daddy?" asks John, "Mary it may be early but I promise you I already love this child. _Our child_,"

He places his hands to her stomach.

"How long?" he asks.

"January," she replied.

**AN: I am not positive on the pregnancy stuff if you would be showing by two months I am proud to say I have not been pregnant and don't plan on it for a while at least until after college and marriage. If you have been pregnant, are pregnant or just know better than I do please correct me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok now that I am aware thanks to ****DeanCasLover22 at five months the baby moves. I am writing the first time Dean moved.**

They were watching an episode of _The Brady Bunch _with John's hands resting on Mary's stomach which was a little bit bigger. She had been a bit uncomfortable with the Kansas heat.

"Mary!" John said as he felt little flutters in her stomach.

"I know John the baby moved!" says Mary sitting up straight.

"Does it hurt Mary?" he asks.

"No of course not it just feels weird," says Mary rubbing her stomach.

She was more than half-way done with the pregnancy and was waiting the arrival of this baby.

"You really need to hurry up," Mary says to the baby, "mommy and daddy really would like to meet you,"

"Mar we have four months to go," says John, "and we haven't done much yet,"

"We should pick out a name," Mary said.

"A name now?" asks John.

"Yes," replied Mary.

"What name did you have in mind Mar?" asks John.

"_Deanna_," as she spoke the name she knew it was perfect for her child.

"After your mother," John says smiling up at his wife.

"Do you like it?" asks Mary suddenly afraid of what John would think.

"I love it," replied John, "but what if that baby is a boy?"

"_Dean_ our baby will be Dean," says Mary, "it isn't too weird to name a boy child after my mother right?"

"No we won't tell him that," says John.

"John!" says Mary.

"Have you thought of middle names yet?" asks John kissing his wife's neck.

"Since the first name is after my mother I'd thank the baby's middle name would be after your parents," says Mary.

"Adrianne after your mother," Mary continues, "and if the child is a boy his middle name will be Eric for your father,"

"Deanna Adrianne Winchester or Dean Eric Winchester," says John, "Mary I love those names,"

He kisses her stomach.

**Two months later: Mary is seven months: It is November: **

That morning she was positive she was having a boy she heard her mother speak of this intuition. She talks to the baby.

"I know you're my son," she tells the baby, "I just know you're my Dean,"

She feels the baby kick.

"See I knew you were a Dean," says Mary, "my baby Dean Eric Winchester,"

She finishes dressing.

"Let's go tell Daddy ok Dean?" she asks.

John was finishing breakfast.

"John I know what color to get for the nursery," says Mary, "blue,"

"Are you sure Mary?" asks John.

"I'm positive this child is our son," she says.

"How?" asks John.

"Mother's intuition," Mary smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A few moments after Dean's birth**

"He's beautiful," John says watching Mary hold him in her arms.

"He is," tears in her eyes, "welcome to the world Dean Eric Winchester,"

"Dean," says John, "it's perfect Mary it fits him so well,"

"Dean you are safe and loved," Mary tells the sleeping infant.

' John kisses his son's head then his wife's lips before there is a knock on the door.

"Sorry are we interrupting?" asks Adrianne Winchester.

"No Ma," says John kissing his mother's cheek.

"Is that my grandson?" asks Adrianne smiling ear to ear.

Eric Winchester walked in next carrying balloons.

"Mr. Winchester," Mary spoke from the bed, "you didn't have to bring in balloons,"

"My wife insisted on it," says Eric before shaking his son's head.

Adrianne looked at her grandson she had tears in her eyes. Her son and daughter in law had kept their name choice a secret to keep it a surprise.

"May I hold him?" asks Adrianne.

"Of course," Mary carefully hands her baby into the arms of his grandmother. His eyes flutter awake.

"He has your eyes Mary," says Deanna.

"How can you tell?" asks Mary sure her son's eyes were blue.

"Most babies are bright blue if they are to stay blue, dark blue if they are supposed to be brown and a greenish blue if they are to be green," says Adrianne who had worked in the delivery room for twenty years not to mention giving birth to four children of her own.

"Now you must tell us his name," says Eric sitting in the chair.

"Dean," replied Mary.

"Dean Eric Winchester," states John and that got Eric to cry.

"After me?" he asks.

"Yes dad," says John.

They all stare at the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Years Later: Dean is Three years old, John is 29 years old and Mary is 29 years old.**

It had been the third day in a row that she had been throwing up.

"Mom are you ok?" asks Dean dressed in blue pajamas rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah Dean Mommy's ok," she tells him.

"Are you sick Mommy?" asks Dean green eyes staring up at her.

"Just a little Dean," replied Mary.

"I'll take care of you," the toddler decided.

He rushes downstairs Mary on his heels. She watches him pull over a chair reach for the paper towels completely get one wet.

"Get on the sofa mommy," Dr. Dean commanded.

He placed the cold wet wag on his mother's forehead. He rushes upstairs and brings down his old baby blue blanket the one that John and Mary had brought Dean home in. He placed it around his mother's chest.

"Here you go Mommy," says Dean he kisses her forehead.

"Thank you Dean," Mary kisses his forehead.

"I love you Mommy," states Dean before turning on the television finding nothing he turns back to his mother.

"Do you want me to sing Mommy?" asks Dean.

"Sure," says Mary.

"I'll sing _Hey Jude _like you do for me," says Dean.

He didn't sing the words right but it got Mary into tears.

"Hey mommy don't you be sad," he says, "angels are watching over you right just like they're watching over me?"

"Yes Dean," she managed.

"Go to sleep Mommy," says Dean before going to play with his cars.

She had woken twenty minutes later the blanket clutched to her chest, she dialed John's number.

"John I think you need to bring home a pregnancy test," Mary managed.

By nightfall Mary was positive she was expecting yet another child. John rubbed her stomach.

"I'm worried," Mary confided in him.

"About the pregnancy? Mary you've had Dean before no problem at all you didn't even cry during child labor," says John.

"I'm not worried about the baby well I am not all my worry is focused on the baby it's Dean," says Mary.

"What about Dean?" asks John confused.

"John he's been an only child for how many years?" asks Mary.

"Three," replied John.

"Right you were the oldest you were an only child for what not even a whole year before Patrick was born?" asks Mary.

"Yes," replied John.

"What if Dean doesn't know how to share his parents with this baby?" asks Mary.

"Mary we'll teach him how to," says John, "Dean is so caring I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing us,"

"I don't know," says Mary.

"We'll build that bridge when we get there," says John.

**Now Mary is around six months and Dean is beginning to notice that something's up. So Dean has recently turned four. **

Mary walks down the baby had kept her up nearly the whole night. He was a lot more active then his brother. She placed her hands on her stomach.

"Mommy is your tummy ok?" asks Dean, "it's fat and you kept holding it and telling it it's ok,"

John turns and looks at Mary.

"I think it's time we tell him," says Mary nodding before sitting down.

"Tell me what?" asks Dean.

"That we have a surprise for you," John says.

"You know how Uncle Patrick and Aunt Jenny had a baby last year and Aunt Jenny had a fat tummy?" asks Mary trying to explain it in a way a four-year-old could understand her.

"Yeah," replied Dean.

"Well Mommy is getting fat-

"John!" says Mary.

"Deano mommy's having a baby," says John.

His eyes grew wide and traveled to his mother's stomach.

"A baby is in _there_?" asks Dean.

"Yeah Dean your baby brother or sister," says John.

"Did Mommy eat the baby?" asks Dean causing both of his parents to laugh.

"No Dean," says John.

"How did Mommy get the baby in there?" asks Dean.

"Well we… prayed for the baby," says Mary.

Dean seemed satisfied with that answer.

"What is the baby called?" asks Dean.

"Well if the baby is a boy he will be Samuel John," says John.

"Sammy!" Dean announced.

"Sammy?" John turns to Mary, "if the baby is a girl we'll call her Samantha,"

"What happened to naming the child after your mother?" asks Mary.

"I like Sammy it's easy to call the baby that rather than baby," says John kissing his wife, "her name will be Samantha Adrianne Mar,"

"Sammy," says Mary placing her hands on stomach, "little Sammy,"

John kisses his wife and places his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Hi Sammy," he tells her stomach.

Dean places his small little fingers to his stomach and at his touch the baby began to kick. Dean pulls his hands away unsure and scared.

"He kicked?" John asks.

Mary nods.

"Bad baby!" Dean says.

Mary looked down to see Dean folding his arms and glaring at her stomach.

"Why is the baby bad Deano?" asks John.

"Sammy kicked Mommy and Daddy said kicking is bad," says Dean.

Mary and John laughed at their confused toddler.

"No it's ok while Sammy's inside Mommy," explains John, "babies kick their mommies to let them know that they're there,"

"Oh," Dean says.

"You know what the baby is trying to tell you Dean?" asks Mary kneeling down to his level.

"What?" he asks.

"That the baby loves you," says Mary, "the baby kicked right under your hands,"

"Really?" asks Dean eyes gleaming he goes to his mother's stomach, "I love you too Sammy,"

**AN: Mary is nearing eight months pregnant(for this story she is due for early June I'm not positive if they have exact due dates then but early June) that night is May 1****st**** we all know what happens May 2****nd****. **

John hugged Dean goodnight and tucked him in leaving Mary to do her nightly singing, saying about the angels and getting her large tummy kissed by Dean to let the baby know that he says good night.

"Mommy is the baby coming soon?" Dean asks.

"Soon Dean remember we're counting the days on the calendar," says Mary.

She began singing _Hey Jude _to him.

"Angels are watching over you," Mary tells him.

He leans in and places his lips to his mother's stomach.

"Night Sammy," he tells, "hurry up ok? I'm getting tired of waiting for you,"

Mary laughed turning the lights off in Dean's room. She placed her hands on her stomach.

"Sammy he's right you know," she says, "your big brother's waited a long time for you oh and Mommy and Daddy can't wait to hold you in our arms please hurry up,"

She didn't expect Sammy to want to come out so soon. When she woke she found John's note saying that he had gone early.

"Mommy!" Dean says.

She tried not to scream as the contraction hit her. She bit her bottom lip she knew she was ok as long as her water didn't break maybe it was false contractions.

"Are you ok?" asks Dean.

The next one is five minutes later and this time she lets out a little scream.

"Dean?" she breaths, "do you remember where my bag is packed?"

Glad John had packed it a month before with Dean helping him. Dean runs to the closet and pulls the bag out.

"Now do you remember how to call Daddy?" asks Mary also glad she had him memorize how to use the telephone and John's work number, "tell him the baby's coming now,"

Dean rushes down the stairs. Mike answers the phone.

"Is my Daddy there?" asks Dean.

"Hi buddy," John says, "is everything ok?"

"No Daddy! Sammy's coming!" Dean says.

"Ok Dean I want you to stay where you are ok?" asks John, "I'll be home as soon as possible you know what I'll call an ambulance ok? Dean Grandma Adrianne and Grandpa Eric are coming over ok you be good?"

Mary was scared to hear the sirens. She painfully made it downstairs.

"Yes my mommy's having my little brother his name is Sammy," says Dean to the paramedics.

"Ma'm," says one of the paramedics, "your husband called from work we'll get you to the hospital ok? He will meet you there,"

As Grandma Adriane and Grandpa Eric showed up they wished Mary luck. They spent hours of playing bingo and making dinner and a few rounds of goldfish.

"Alright Dean time for a bath and for bed," announced Grandma.

"No have to wait for Sammy," Dean says not moving.

"Sammy may not be here for a while," said Grandpa.

"Wait for Sammy!" Dean says.

He protested that for ten minutes before they let him sleep on the sofa. At nearly ten at night they got a call.

"Hey Dean," John's voice came on the phone.

"Is the baby here?" asks Dean.

"Yes your little brother," says John, "Samuel John Winchester,"

"SAMMY!" Dean clapped his hands together.

"He's here Dean," says John.

"I'm a big brother," says Dean.

"That you are Dean," says John.

"When do I get to see Sammy or Mommy?" asks Dean.

"Tomorrow morning kay buddy?" asks John.

Dean fell asleep and his grandfather moved him to his room upstairs. The next morning he practically ran into the hospital nearly missing some cars. John was there in the lobby picking up his small son.

"Where's Sammy?" he asks.

"In the room with Mommy are you ready?" he asks.

"I was ready six months ago," Dean told his father.

Dean, John , Adrianne and Eric walk into the room. The baby is wrapped in a blue blanket. Mary is shushing him. Dean walks over to him, his father on the other side holding Mary's free hand.

"He's so small," Dean says.

As he spoke the words Sam's small head turns to his brother's voice.

"He recognizes you," says Mary.

"Hi Sammy," says Dean taking his brother's small fingers, "I've waited so long to meet you. I'm Dean I'm your big brother I'm going to try to be the best big brother I can I promise,"

Mary cried at his words.


End file.
